


The Bee

by beesgobeep



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, haha bee story, i apologize for bee angst, what am i, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesgobeep/pseuds/beesgobeep
Summary: This an introduction to a strange, strange story.my writing is bad shuddup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. The Introduction

It was one, stormy evening in New Jersey.

Jymothee, a young bee, was strolling through the streets getting away from his what he refers to, 'psychotic family'. His family was crazy religious.

He didn't like being in his house often, due to him being gay in a highly christian household. The more he hiked, he noticed the sun had come out. Emitting a burning blaze. He got so lost in his own thoughts, He didn't even realize!

He got a call all of the sudden. Seeing it was his mom, he picked up.

“Hey, mom.” he said with a sigh.

“Hey sweetheart! dinners almost ready." she said in a cheery voice, which he hated.

“Yup. I'll be right home” he replied.

Sticking to his word, he started making his way home. He found it strange that she said dinner was almost ready as it was only 5:37. Usually they have dinner around 6:30, but he brushed it off as him having to go to a church event after dinner.

**Time Skip Trans. Int. Jymothee's Kitchen**

He came home to his parents sitting at the table, looking cross.

“Hey mom, hey dad.” he said nervously, slowly getting more anxious by their angry glare.

“Sit.” his father said, more anger in his voice. 

“O-okay.” he stuttered out. he sat down hesitantly, across from his parents.


	2. Accidental Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jymothee seems to be stuck in a loop of confusion and shock.  
> (this story will take a bit more serious turn, so i would be careful reading this if you don't like angst or implied transphobia.)

As Jymothee sat down, his parents looked cross.

 _Oh no,_ he thought.

Did they find out about his homosexuality? How would they handle it? His parents interrupted that thought.

"Son, you KNOW how we feel about you going on your afternoon walk in stormy weather." his father said.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Jymothee replied.

He was mixed with relief and frustration.

"So then why did you do it?"

 _So I could get out of here._ Jymothee thought to himself, but didn't dare to say aloud.

"I don't know.." Jymothee mumbled.

"Just, go upstairs. I'll inform you when dinner is ready." Jymothees mother pitched in.

Trans. Int. Jymothees Bedroom

**T** **ime** **Skip**

Jymothee lately found himself listening to Twin Sized Mattress by The Front Bottoms. He didn't really pay attention to the lyrics much, but he liked the aesthetic of it.

He listened to that on loop for a bit, before he decided he wanted to listen to another song. Meteor Shower by Cavetown. He doesn't know why he likes the sad, troublesome aesthetic so much, but he does. Maybe something to do with being gay?

He looked at the time and it read 8:59 pm.

Holy crap, what's taking so long for dinner? Once realizing the time, he found himself to be quite famished, and the house being _strangely_ quiet. What he saw next almost made him faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well uh, that's all the prewritten stuff i have lol


	3. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happened, but hopefully someone could make it better.
> 
> Tw for: abusive parent, blood/wound mention, minor fire

"Mom?" Jymothee cried out.

Jymothee found his mother on the floor unconscious, father nowhere in sight.

His next issue was the stove, that set everything around it ablaze. 

He rushed over to grab the fire extinguisher, before the flames could spread further causing another problem.

Once he successfully extinguished the flames that caused more damage than he'd like to see, he realized his mother was still mysteriously unconscious.

He sighed with relief when he checked his mothers pulse was there, beating at a steady pace. Then checked for wounds, bruises, cuts, and so far he found nothing.

Until he checked the back of her head, which seemed pretty scuffed up. He panicked and called 911 almost immediately after he found the wound. Father still nowhere to be seen.

After the ambulance and police (acab lol) arrived, he texted his father.  
  
  


_Where are you?_ he sent hesitantly. He wasn't to sure he wanted an answer.  
  
  
Jymothee's father is infamous for cheated on his mother multiple times. Despite saying he follows God's grace, he isn't a man of his word clearly. He always said stuff like God forgave him, as if his mother's forgiveness meant nothing to him. (spoiler alert: it doesn't) Not to mention he's a raging alcoholic.

He felt his phone vibrate. Thinking it was his father, he picked up his phone immediately. But it was his long time crush, Beluz. He wasn'tin the write headspace to respond so he didn't bother unlocking his phone.

A police officer came and told him that his mother would be fine and would have a speedy recovery. The main suspect is Jymothee's father, which didn't faze him at all.

Later that night when the police and ambulance had left, he just ordered himself some food and watched some episodes of The Owl House. Suddenly remembering e hadn't responded to Beluz's text yet, he quickly texted back.  
  
  
_Hey! Sorry I never responded, i had... Family issues that needed to be taken care of._ he typed "family issues" with caution, not wanting to reveal too much.

_iz alright lols. 2nite's been pretty boring so this is the most eventful thing to happen lmao_ he sent back.

Beluz was infamous for being "Moonside's angstiest teen" which just made Jymothee's attraction to edgy kids rage on.

They spoke for a few hours before Beluz went to sleep, Jymothee following close after.

Tonight was rough, maybe the next would be worse, but at least he had someone to use a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK FUCKERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this  
> me? self projecting? nahhhhhh
> 
> tw for like panic attack elements idk what this is lol

There was ringing.

It may have been slight, but it was still there.

 _I have to leave now._ Jymothee thought to himself.

This happened a few times a week, maybe twice a day.

There was no logical explanation as to why, he knew his emotions were just getting the best of him as he never necessarily went and cried or anything like that. It was just, _there._

He didn't have a therapist or anything due to the fact he never shared his life to his parents. _Especially not his father._

He kept it away from them. That's how life also was, and how it always should be.

The thought of therapy scared him almost. Once a week sitting down in an essential-oil scented room, miscellaneous fidget toys in a basket that in reality you were never allowed to touch, and a middle aged woman sitting across from you and you speaking to her for an hour. You had to pay for that.

He was forced into therapy once. It wasn't legit therapy, though. Some shit given to him by the school that could cut you off at any moment. Which happened, mind you.

Jymothee found himself in the bathroom scrolling through his phone aimlessly from about 10 minutes at a time. Then he would go back to class. Which happens everyday, at least once.

Beluz would show up at least _once_ on his feed everyday. The gay panic doesn't necessarily help with getting your breathing back on track.

He had no idea _why_ he was like this, but at least he could identify it.

His mental timer of 10 minutes was up. Time to return to the hell temple of education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im considering changing the characters and theme completely since im taking this a bit more seriously and putting silly characters in an environment of serious elements feels wrong. pls give feedback
> 
> i might make a different thing and make it more toh themed????????????? i feel it would work if i changed up some things

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read that whole thing i'm highly concerned for your health and/or wellbeing


End file.
